Computer devices are configurable to have multiple operating environments or systems. For example, computer devices are configurable to have what may be considered a primary operating system, such as a WINDOWS operating system, and a secondary operating system, such as a LINUX or other type of operating system. To provide networking capabilities and/or other system settings in the secondary operating system, a software interface is utilized by a user to configure various components and/or settings in the secondary operating system. However, to utilize such software interface, the user must understand how to configure, setup and maintain such settings in the secondary environment. Further, such software interface must be developed and maintained. Additionally, synchronization issues may arise if changes are made to any of the operating systems.